1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a blade for generating energy from the flow of fluid, which can be air or water.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Over the past few years, environmental concerns and the growing cost of fossil-fuel sources have led to renewed interest in alternative forms of energy, especially in the field of wind turbines.
The latest wind turbine solutions consist of wind turbines with a rotor on a horizontal axis extending perpendicularly to the direction of the wind and mounted on a mast.
This technology is often used for large-scale installations.
Solutions of smaller size have also been proposed, particularly for installations near buildings that consume electrical energy. Document FR A 2872867 falls within this category and discloses a device that generates energy from wind, consisting of a windpower generator having a rotor whose blades are semi-conical in shape and nearly parallel to their axis of rotation. Essentially used with a horizontal axis of rotation, this type of energy-generating device is sufficiently compact to be compatible with multiple installation locations, primarily on building roofs.
Although the efficiency of windpower generators is generally satisfactory, any improvement of their output would be greatly welcome.
The invention seeks to improve the output of this type of energy-generating device.